User talk:JESUSRocks123
HI Hello and welcome to if you need any help just ask me on my talk page. I can help you make a page, get use to the wiki or even just help with some code. -- 03:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Joeman Thanks! JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC)JESUSRocks123JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Post anything Post anything except profanity or any trash!!! Thank you much apprieciated! :) JESUS is AWESOME!!! JESUS is AWESOME **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 06:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) WA sup? WA sup? **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 06:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Noticed your order of thornax I saw you ordered thornax at the lidl store and cancelled because of their horrible service. would you like to buy some off of me? I can sell you 120 for 4 clicks (yea I know my limit on my store is 60 but I need to update it.) If you want this offer leave a reply on my talk page and click my dinosaur excavation module.BrickWheels (talk) 19:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) jsslvR what is you mln name? i am . if you want some help with coding your page and just tell me. and if you want a cool sig and all. 18:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It is Smileytaff **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Job offer If you want you can work at my store and help out. There are benefits too! You earn free items and clicks for every order you complete and the best part is you can even choose the item(s) that you wish to have and the clicks you get paid per week is 30 clicks plus 10 clicks for each order you complete! I would enjoy having your help around when I am not available which is on weekends until I get ungrounded or if my mom is out of the house. Stop by my talkpage and leave a message if you are interested! BrickWheels (talk) 18:51, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Best Shop! Goto BrickWheels shop for the best prices! And BUY BUY BUY!!! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks you for advertising my site! I was just going to ask you to do that and you have already done it for me! I will be giving you 15 clicks for being one step ahead of me and a gift in the mail as a token of my appreciation! BrickWheels (talk) 19:18, September 30, 2010 (UTC)z Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 19:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Need Items I need all kinds of items! just tell what you want to give me! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 22:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) TEST TEST **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:32, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Mln link is 02:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) OK Thanks! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ITS NOT WORKING!!! JESUSRocks123 Smileytaff 14:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) Do you have any loose sparks or pipes or gypsum?BrickWheels (talk) 20:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I've got loose sparks. I'll send em' to ya in sec. Smileytaff 20:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) BET! Sig What me to put a link to your page where it says your name in your sig? 22:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Smileytaff 22:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, first I'll make you a sig page: User:JESUSRocks123/Sig Hows this: Thanks! Smileytaff 22:34, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What how do you sig? 22:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Don't know how do i get a sig like yours? Smileytaff 22:41, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Like mine? I can make it like mine on your sig page. Just tell me the font and background colours. 22:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) K! Could I have some dino scales? I like the background blue and font green! Smileytaff 22:45, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll see. What you need to do is go to your and type in into the signature box and check of the custom signature box. Once you've done that and I've finished your sig just press ~~~~ to sig. 22:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hows this: Awesome! Smileytaff 23:01, October 15, 2010 (UTC) did you pay the 75 clicks to bobo9711? I payed my 75 clicks did you pay yours. ???BrickWheels (talk) 12:41, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I will I didn't have enough clicks yesterday! 15:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't the 90 clicks for 3-5 days we agreed on. No pressure. :) 17:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I amBattle of the Bands. Nice entry. One section was pretty catchy. You are currently #1! 00:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! 00:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP I can't believe you are rank 6 I still need 20 pipes but no one will help me or check out my trade modules. Please I need some pipes. BrickWheels (talk) 18:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I will help you! I will check it out now! 18:57, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I will click them once I get the pipes. 18:59, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ok. I would help click but im in debt right now for that house of gauntlets banners sale I still owe 250 clicks. I will be done with that in about 1 1/2 days. BrickWheels (talk) 19:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine! I will prob have all the pipes once your done with clicking thires page! 19:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you have the pipes now. I really need them. I want to get to rank 6 BrickWheels (talk) 18:41, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Store You set up a new store and it might not be very well known. You can get an ad for it here 01:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) congrates! (talk)thire13 STORE 03:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Store Want to be a helper at my store since you have so many items? I want to make every single item for sale there and I mean every!!! And have good prices!! 19:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How much is pay? 21:16, October 25, 2010 (UTC) How about 70 clicks a week (10 clicks per day) if you a good job and help give a good supply of of high rank items. 22:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)O k I WILL TAKE THAT JOB!!! Also when I fufill a order do I get clicks or a item? 22:33, October 25, 2010 (UTC)